1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) protective elastic plate, more particularly, to an elastic plate to shield a microprocessor and memory on a motherboard of a computer from electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic interference is a serious problem in the electronics industry. As integrated circuits become more broadly applied, EMI protective design is of growing interest in the field of electronics.
Current EMI protection devices are mostly adaptations of metal elastic plates. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,067B1, the metal elastic plate is generally S-shaped and mounted between a printed circuit board and a shield shell for discharging electromagnetic charges of an electronic product through the shield shell. However, the two sides of the elastic plate are open-ended and mounted around electrical elements, and the elastic plate is thus easily hooked on external objects and deformed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional structural improvement. The elastic plate 100a, which is soldered on a PCB 80 via soldering tins 70, has a pair of side walls 12a respectively and downwardly extending from a contact wall 1a for preventing hooking and pulling of external things. However, the elastic plate still has some open-ended area, and even the side walls increase hooking and pulling opportunities.